


Lonely Night

by Mushroom_Writes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cass and Raps are already a couple here, Cass is lonely, Eugene and Raps split up but they’re still bff’s, F/F, This is just an excuse to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_Writes/pseuds/Mushroom_Writes
Summary: Growing up with a single distant parent meant that Cass would often find herself lying awake at night craving affection, thankfully now she had someone she could go to for just such a problem.Set sometime in season 1.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Lonely Night

Another sleepless night. Cassandra wasn’t a stranger to these, they’d plagued her all throughout her memory. Forcing her to stay awake for hours longer than she wanted to with nothing but her own cruel thoughts to keep her company. She wondered which one would present itself first, making her own suffering out to be some sort of little game. 

Which would it be? The fear that she wasn’t worth being loved? How about no one ever loving her at all? Perhaps her personal favourite; the one that says she’ll never achieve anything in life and will always be a pathetic failure. 

Apparently no single doubt won over the others, and they all began amassing in her mind and quickly churning into a vast whirlpool of depression that she was being hopelessly sucked into. Every second the thoughts getting bigger and louder until they consumed her reality and all she knew. She felt small, worthless, disposable.

Cassandra tossed and turned in her bed, impatiently trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in, maybe one that would miraculously send all her bad thoughts away. Of course they didn’t leave, however. She was all too aware that those thoughts were her oldest and closest friends, and with friends like these- you know?

Another new pain hit Cassandra, an emotional sting rather than mental. This one also an unwelcome friend of hers. Loneliness. She felt it’s familiar grip around her heart as it dragged her away from the warmth of belonging, twanging on her heartstrings like it so often did. It’s cold hands threatening to squash the battered muscle within its grip. 

Cassandra rolled over in bed, and the pain subsided a little. She looked at the painting done by her Princess, the one she’d all too happily torn Fitzherbert out of. Cassandra gazed at the small mural done by Rapunzel, soaking in all she could from the artistic rendition of her soulmate. But, as much as the Guard in Training adored her blondie’s art style, the picture didn’t do her justice.

The warrior rolled onto her back and looked up at the rafters, thinking about the girl she’d so luckily been able to court. God, she was amazing. It made sense to Cass that Rapunzel was the Sundrop, because her beauty was truly beyond any normal person. The free spirited optimist was everything to the knight, and she took a moment to bask in thought of the Princess she loved so, so much.

Then the loneliness hit again.

Cassandra was all too roughly bought back to reality as the pang of isolation hit her like a stampeding carriage. She’d been away from Rapunzel for just a few hours yet her soul burned to see the gorgeous royal again. Sitting up in bed, she couldn’t help but weigh her options on visiting the girl who’d consumed her thoughts.

Screw it. Cassandra wasn’t going to get any sleep the way she was anyway. She pulled back her blanket and tiptoed ever so cautiously towards her bedroom door, as if any sound she made would alert everyone in Corona to her position. She creaked open the door and slipped out into the castle hallway, then began quietly racing off to visit her girlfriend.

Her journey didn’t take long, she knew the castle layout like the back of her hand. Including all the secret passage ways and shortcuts. Her biggest hold up had been one particularly stubborn guard who seemed obsessed with checking out every single detail of himself in a castle mirror, felt like an eternity before she could get an opening to sneak past. But now she was finally here, one short hallway away from Rapunzel.

Of course, she wasn’t in the clear yet. Stan and Pete were perched outside Rapunzel’s door, as usual, but they were easy enough to get rid of. Just hide behind a suit of armor and throw a pebble down a hallway and boom, she now had free reign to enter her girlfriend’s room while the two guards looked for the noise disturbance.

There she was, sprawled out on her giant bed and sleeping rather inelegantly for someone who was meant to be royal. Cassandra stifled a chuckle as she approached the edge of her lovers bed, and sat on the velvet corner for a moment to observe her beloved Rapunzel. Pascal was there too, in his own little bed on Rapunzel’s bedside table. They were both sleeping silently. Well. Almost silently. Rapunzel had this adorable little snore-whistle when she slept which reminded Cass of a baby kitten, how Raps would just breathe deeply and slowly with the slightest hint of a grumble and then-

Ok. Cass was getting lost in thought now. She ever so carefully crawled up to where Rapunzel laid, and stared at the Sundrop girl’s peaceful face. God Cass was smitten. The knight knew she wouldn’t be content laying on the bed sheets, and expertly managed to get herself under the Princess’ duvet without disturbing her sleeping girlfriend. Now they were only centimetres apart. Cass bit her lip as she got a bit of a cruel idea, but she needed to see her beloved awake again, even for a moment.

As gently as a mouse, the knight raised a finger up to Rapunzel and eeeever so carefully tickled the tip of her nose. Rapunzel’s features creased a little before settling back to normal, prompting Cassandra to do it again. This was followed by Cassandra calling out her lover’s name in a whisper that even she could barely hear.

“Raaaaaaps...” Rapunzel squirmed a little.

“Wake up Raaaaps.~” Cassandra continued. Her repeated calls combined with gently tickling the girls nose finally seemed to do the trick as Rapunzels eyes fluttered open in a haze. Confusion quickly melted into a gentle satisfaction within Rapunzel’s eyes, as her vision showed her Cassandra laying right in front of her.

“W... oh hey Cass. Is it time to get up already?” She asked, rubbing her eyes with a free arm to get a better grip of her surroundings that seemed oddly dark if that were the case.

“No Raps. I just missed you, and... well... decided to come and visit.” Cassandra said gently, her eyes never once letting go of her darlings position. This phrase was retorted with Rapunzel putting her arm around Cass’s waist, and pulling her closer.

“I missed you too Cass. I love you. So much.” She said sleepily, and gently pressed her lips into her soulmate’s, forming a tender yet powerful kiss, the two closed their eyes and their union felt even stronger. Rapunzel’s lips were dry and slightly chapped but Cassandra couldn’t care less. In that one moment, where both parties were connected, everything felt right in the world. Cassandra’s doubts and pain melted away as she embraced the love of her life in a warm hug, doing everything in her power to preserve this moment of pure bliss. Then their lips parted, and Cassandra gazed into the eyes of the girl who gave her meaning.

“I love you too, Raps. More than you imagine.”

The two laid there, embracing one another. Their arms wrapped around each other to be as close as possible, their foreheads gently pressed together. They gazed into their partner’s souls and felt an intimacy neither had truly known before, and continued until tiredness overcame them and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

That was the best nights sleep Cassandra’d had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small cute little fluff fic to offset all the dark stuff I’ve written, hope you all enjoy! Oh also it was pure wish fulfilment for my own lonely ass soul writing about the shit I wanna get lmao. Have fun.


End file.
